May (game)
May is the female protagonist of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. If she is not selected as the player, she is the player's rival. The Generation III games deviated from the tradition of naming characters as their respective games, such as Red from Generation I and Generation II games. As such, May's counterparts include May from the anime and Sapphire from the Adventures manga. Appearance Her hair is brown, with short bangs falling on her forehead. Her eyes are blue (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) or grey (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire). Her outfit varies with each game. In Ruby and Sapphire, she wears a red shirt with blue semi-circle , a white mini-skirt with black bike shorts, red and yellow sneakers, black and white gloves, a red and white kerchief and a yellow fanny pack. In Emerald, she wears an orange mini-tunic with a white stripe and two white pockets, black collar and black bike shorts, white, black and orange shoes, black and white gloves with green and black wristbands, a green bandanna and a green fanny pack. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, she wears an orange tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black bike mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna/kerchief, a yellow-and-green fanny pack, and the Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. Personality As a rival, May is a kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. She is kind and respectful to the player, despite the fact that she is a rival. She is a good trainer to her Pokémon. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, May was born in Johto. At age 10, she moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. Her father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. May's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. May's rival and friend, Brendan, is the son of Professor Birch. Although if you are a boy and choose Brendan as your character all the above information will apply to Brendan, and his rival will be May. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, May returns as the female protagonist. Colosseum XD Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby and Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Emerald First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Multi Battle Tag Partner Anime Trailer Trivia *In the demo of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and in screenshots of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the guidebook, they refer to May as "Anna." *May's anime counterpart, May, wore May's Emerald outfit when she visited Sinnoh. *May is the first female game rival in the series. *In the game, May's younger brother is unnamed, but in the anime, her brother's name is Max. *May's previous hometown was Olivine City. Gallery Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Generation VI Characters